Dysfunctional Family
by gekanna87
Summary: Walau pernikahan ini tidak berarti untuk mu tapi dahulu ini berarti segalanya bagiku, Aku mencintaimu dan mengabdi setulus hati sebagai istri sekian tahun lamanya tapi kau tidak pernah perduli padaku. Sudah saatnya aku berhenti berpikir aku bisa merubahmu dan mengumpulkan kembali harga diriku . Asal kau tahu ada pria lain yang mencintaiku. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **a/n : Ini fic SasuxSaku pertama saya. Saya masih belum benar-benar memahami dinamika hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura walaupun sudah membaca komik dan menonton Animenya. Ide ini saya dapatkan pas menonton Boruto. Ketika Sarada menanyakan pada Sakura apa benar dia anak kandung Sasuke dan Sakura. Kisah ini AU ya.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typoo, Gaje, Alur maju mundur.**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **FAMILY LIFE**

 **.**

"Mama…Papa tidak pulang lagi ya?" Anak berusia enam tahun itu cemberut melihat kursi di hadapannya kosong. Dengan engan dia mengunyah roti yang menjadi menu sarapannya hari ini.

"Sarada, Mengertilah papa mu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" Pagi-pagi Sakura sudah merasa lelah. Hampir setiap hari dia harus membuat alasan untuk menjelaskan ketidak hadiran sang kepala keluarga di rumah itu.

"Aku bosan, papa tidak pernah ada. Semua temanku bermain dengan ayahnya. Bahkan Cho-cho dan Inojin di antar jemput ayah mereka" Gadis berkacamata itu terlihat sedih.

"Jangan bersedih Sarada. Kita bisa menikmati semua ini juga karena pekerjaan papamu, Dia sayang koq pada putrinya"

"Itu kata mama, papa tak pernah bilang sayang sama Sarada"

"Sudahlah Sayang, Kamu berangkat sekolah sekarang ok, Nanti mama minta papa menemani kita ke kebun binatang hari minggu"

Senyum menghiasi wajah anaknya "Janji mama?"

"Kita akan pergi" Dalam hati Sakura merasa sedih dia punya suami tapi dia membesarkan Sarada parktis sendirian layaknya para single mother. Wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada suaminya.

 **Bisa menemani Sarada ke kebun binatang hari minggu?**

Tak lama kemudian balasan pun tiba.

 **Maaf, Ada business meeting ke luar kota**

Sakura menarik nafas dalam melihat jawaban dari suaminya. Sasuke selalu saja punya alasan. Dia mengerti bila Sasuke menghindarinya tapi mengapa dia memperlakukan putrinya seperti ini juga. Dengan lesu Sakura mengunci rumah dan pergi bekerja.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung perkantoran elit Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha duduk di meja kerjanya ditemani setumpuk laporan yang harus dia baca dan sejumlah dokumen untuk ditandatangani. Ponselnya berbunyi dan dia membaca pesan dari istrinya. Dengan cepat jarinya mengetik balasan dan kemudian kembali bekerja. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia kepikiran kembali dan memandang poselnya dengan cukup lama.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Karin mengamati atasannya yang sepertinya tengah terganggu oleh sesuatu.

"Hanya masalah pribadi" Jawabnya Singkat.

"Humph…Istrimu lagi ya, Aku heran mengapa kau tidak menceraikanya saja" Komentar wanita berambut merah itu.

"Karin aku tidak meminta nasihat mu. Kau dibayar untuk menjadi sekretarisku jadi bekerjalah" Ujarnya dingin.

" Tapi Sasuke aku lebih dari sekedar sekretaris mu"

"Nona Karin, Aku tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi. Hubungan kita di kantor ini adalah atasan dan bawahan" Pria itu menggebrak mejanya.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal dan pergi meninggalkan sang boss sendirian.

Sasuke memutar kursinya, memandang jendela yang menawarkan pemandangan kota konoha memikirkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Seorang istri yang dia tidak sukai dan anak yang tidak pernah dia minta. 'Apakah aku lelaki brengsek mengabaikan mereka?' Dia teringat mengapa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini.

*Flashback*

 _"Sasuke kau harus menikahi Sakura demi bisnis keluarga kita. Ayah membutuhkan 40% saham yang dipegang keluarga Haruno dan mereka hanya mau melepasnya bila Sakura menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha"_

 _"Aku tidak mau ayah, Kau suruh Itachi saja yang menikahi gadis itu mengapa musti aku?"_

 _Fugaku Uchiha tampak sedikit terkejut anak bungsunya berani melawan. Biasanya Sasuke adalah anak yang patuh dan penurut. "Sakura sendiri yang memintanya. Aku sudah menawarkan Itachi tapi Sakura tidak mau dinikahkan dengan Kakakmu"_

 _Sakura Haruno adalah mimpi buruknya, Sejak pertama kali bertemu di usia Duabelas tahun. Gadis itu terus menerus menganggunya, Sikapnya benar-benar seperti crazy fan girl. Berapa kalipun Sasuke menolaknya gadis itu pantang menyerah dia selalu muncul dengan perhatian yang tidak diinginkan._

 _Dia baru merasa damai ketika masa kuliah karena wanita itu memutuskan untuk kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Sementara dia mengambil kuliah bisnis di Kota lain. Mereka bertemu beberapa kali dalam acara perusahaan dan gadis itu tidak lagi mencoba mendekatinya. Sasuke salah mengira gadis itu sudah menjadi dewasa dan move on dari fantasi remaja ababilnya, tapi ternyata dia malah merencanakan ini._

 _"Aku tidak mau ayah" Jawabnya tegas "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan Sakura"_

 _Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya "Dengar Sasuke, Bila kau menolak nama mu akan aku coret dari daftar ahli waris dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan jabatan CEO di Uchiha enterprise padamu"_

 _Ancaman itu membuat Sasuke gentar, Impiannya adalah menjadi CEO dan menjaga nama besar Uchiha. Dia berusaha keras selama ini hanya karena ia ingin memimpin perusahaan yang seharusnya diwariskan pada anak sulung Itachi. tapi belum lama ini kakaknya meminta sang Ayah untuk menjadikan adiknya kandidat CEO bukan dirinya karena Itachi lebih memilih duduk di dewan komisioner dan kakaknya mengakui Sasuke punya kemampuan lebih baik dalam menganalisa dan membuat keputusan manajerial daripada dirinya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita menjauhkannya dari impian dan ambisinya._

 _"Ok, Aku setuju untuk menikahi Sakura tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiaannya. Tolong sampaikan kata-kataku pada keluarga Haruno" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kantor ayahnya._

Mereka menikah tujuh tahun yang lalu, Ketika dia berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Sakura tinggal di rumah keluarga besar Uchiha dan Sasuke menghabiskan banyak waktu bekerja dan memilih tinggal di apartemennya. Parktis dia mengabaikan wanita itu. Dia menunggu Sakura mengugat cerai dirinya karena bila dia yang meninggalkan wanita itu maka dia harus menyerahkan warisan dari orang tuanya pada Sakura sesuai dengan isi perjanjian pra-nikah mereka. Itu artinya dia akan kehilangan Uchiha enterprise. Dia masih heran mengapa Fugaku dan Kizashi membuat perjanjian yang memberatkan dirinya seperti ini. Bagaimana mereka berharap Sasuke akan mencintai Sakura. Ketika pria itu merasa dijebak dan tidak diberikan pilihan. Sasuke menolak merasa kasihan pada istrinya. Bukan salahnya bila Sakura merasa menderita sebaiknya wanita itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia yang membuat pilihan.

.

.

Siang itu Sakura bertemu dengan Sahabatnya Ino untuk makan siang. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyadari wajah muram temannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ini tentang Sarada, Dia mulai menyadari ayahnya berbeda dari ayah-ayah lainnya. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Dia masih kecil Ino"

"Aku heran padamu Sakura mengapa kau masih bertahan dengan pernikahanmu. Bukankah lebih baik kalian bercerai dan kau bisa memberitahu Sarada kalau ayahnya tidak peduli pada kalian. Mengapa kau selalu berpura-pura semua kalau semua baik-baik saja"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke Ino dan aku yakin Sasuke menyayangi Sarada. Dia hanya sedang menghukum ku" Sakura menusuk-nusuk salad pesanannya dengan garpu tanpa selera

Ino Yamanaka menggelengkan kepala heran "Kau mengatakan itu sejak kita berusia dua belas tahun. Aku bingung sakura, kau mencintainya apa terobsesi padanya?"

"Entahlah aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ini semua salah ku Ino, Bila saja aku tidak memaksakan diriku padanya. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku terlalu egois dan sekarang Sarada ikut menanggung akibatnya, Tapi aku yakin Ino suatu hari Sasuke akan memaafkan aku. Dia tidak akan bisa selamanya mengabaikan Sarada darah dagingnya sendiri"

"Masih saja kau bisa optimis" Wanita pirang itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ino merasa kagum pada sahabatnya. Dengan tegar dan tabah dia menghadapi semua masalah rumah tangganya. Ino bersyukur pernikahannya dengan Sai lancar-lancar saja. Walau dia juga mengejar-ngejar dan agak memaksa pria itu untuk menikahinya tapi Sai akhirnya mencintainya.

'Apa hati Sasuke terbuat dari batu atau mungkin egonya teralu tinggi' Wanita itu teringat pada bocah berumur dua belas tahun yang brilliant, angkuh, pendiam, tampan dan penyendiri. Para gadis merasa dia begitu cool dan ngefans dengannya termasuk Sakura dan Ino tapi bocah lelaki itu tak pernah ramah pada mereka. Dia memperlakukan orang-orang yang mengidolakannya dengan buruk seperti parasit. Ino tidak akan pernah mengerti obsessi Sakura pada Sasuke. Entah apa yang sahabatnya lihat dari pria itu.

.

.

Sore harinya Sakura mendapat jadwal piket di rumah sakit, Dia mengecek pasien yang sedang di rawat inap. Ruang 304. 'bukannya pasien di ruangan ini yang diributkan oleh para suster jaga' wanita itu mengetuk

"Halo selamat sore, Saya datang untuk mengecek kondisi anda" Sakura melihat pasiennya. Seorang pria berambut perak. Dengan mata berwarna abu-abu gelap yang terlihat bosan. Dia terlihat seperti berusia pertengahan tigapuluh-an. Walau menurut data pasien pria itu harusnya berusia empat puluh lima tahun. Dan pantas saja para suster pada heboh. Pria itu tampan dan sexy tapi menurut Sakura suaminya lebih tampan.

Mata abu-abu nya melirik Sakura "Dr. Haruno kapan saya bisa pulang, Rumah sakit begitu membosankan meskipun banyak suster sexy disini saya tidak betah"

Sakura mengecek kondisi Kaki pria itu. Dia baru saja selesai oprasi menyambung tulang kaki yang patah. Menurut catatan pria itu mengalami kecelakan motor.

"Maaf harus mengecewakan anda, Sepertinya anda akan tertahan di tempat ini hingga dua minggu kedepan. Kalau anda bosan carilah kegiatan yang menarik untuk dilakukan"

"Menurut anda apa hal menarik yang bisa saya lakukan di tempat tidur?"

Mengapa Sakura merasa pertanyaan itu sedikit menjurus. "Entahlah Tuan Hatake, Tapi tolong jangan tebar pesona dengan para suster. Mereka semua pada heboh di ruang staff memperebutkan anda" Sakura tersenyum usil. "Kondisi Kaki anda baik-baik saja, Tinggal menunggu proses penyembuhan dan terapi anda akan bisa berjalan lagi"

Pria berambut perak itu memandang Sakura lekat-lekat, Dia menjadi merasa tidak nyaman. "Ada Keluhan tuan Hatake?"

"Ada, Saya kebosanan. Boleh saya merayu anda karena merayu para suster dilarang saya berniat merayu dokter saja"

"Tapi saya istri orang" Dia tertawa

"Saya dengar istri orang lebih nikmat" jawabnya bergurau.

"Ada-Ada Saja, Saya permisi tuan Hatake"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan sang pasien yang kembali melanjutkan membaca novel erotis favoritnya. Icha –icha paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **a/n : Terima kasih masih membaca fic ini, tentu saja author tidak bisa memuaskan semua pengemar SasuxSaku. Mungkin ada yang merasa author meng-abuse karakter mereka author minta maaf. tapi di dunia fanfiction sering di jumpai OOC-ness jadi mohon dimaklumi lah. terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review baik positif maupun negatif, saya sangat menghargainya karena kalian sempat-sempatnya membaca dan menilai plus minus cerita ini.**

 **Comet cherry: Kesimpulannya ada di chapter ini, well author belum memutuskan siapa yang menjadi orang ke empat dalam rumah tangga Sakura & Sasuke. **

**refanninamikaze : Makasih review nya jadi lebih semangat nge update kalo ada yang request**

 **Babi haram : Well, Review nya menohok sekali, tapi gak apa-apa saya terima pendapatnya dan saya coba koreksi**

 **Guest: Benar Sakura tidak seharusnya rela di injak-injak seperti itu. kemampuan menulis saya masih jelek tapi saya berusaha meningkatkannya**

 **D3rin : Biar ada karakter yang lebay dikit. Sakura selingkuh atau tidak blom tau nich**

 **Sofi asat : begitulah kata orang, Selingkuh itu nikmat**

 **Cherry lilyana : makasih review nya..**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 :

 **Change Of Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menjemput Sarada yang dia titipkan dirumah Naruto karena hari ini dia terpaksa lembur di rumah sakit. "Maaf Hinata, Aku merepotkanmu" Wanita itu membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidak apa Sakura,Boruto dan Himawari senang Sarada bermain bersama mereka"

"Naruto belum pulang juga ya?" Tanya Sakura. Dia tidak melihat sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu di rumah meski sudah malam

Hinata mengeleng "Kau tau kan betapa sibuknya menjadi CEO perusahaan besar, tapi Naruto selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu weekend untuk keluarga"

Seberkas rasa iri menusuk hati Sakura, betapapun sibuknya pria yang perduli selalu akan meluangkan waktu, 'beda banget dengan suamiku' pikirnya dalam hati. "Kalau begitu aku permisi Hinata" Wanita berambut pink itu meningalkan rumah keluarga Uzumaki . Diiringi lambaian Boruto dan Himawari

"Bye, tante Sakura…Bye Sarada" Dua bocah itu berteriak

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura bercakap-cakap dengan putrinya.

"Bagimana sekolah mu Sarada?"

"Bagus Ma, Aku dapat nilai seratus lagi" Sarada adalah anak yang cerdas dan pintar seperti halnya Ayahnya dan anak itu juga terlampau serius untuk ukuran bocah berumur enam tahun. Sakura khawatir anaknya tidak menikmati masa kanak-kanak karena terlalu fokus belajar-dan belajar. Dia tak pernah menuntut putrinya untuk ini itu. Sarada sendiri yang punya kemauan jadi yang terbaik. "Ma, Kalau Sarada jadi anak baik dan pintar apa Papa akan pulang?" Putrinya kembali bertanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat alarm di kepala Sakura berbunyi. Dia harus berbicara dengan suaminya. Sakura selalu engan menuntut dan berbicara dengan suaminya karena dia malas bertengkar. Tapi ini bukan masalah tentang dirinya. Ini tentang putri mereka. Sakura bertahan selama ini karena Sarada. Dia sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia rasakan untuk suaminya. Bila Sakura mau jujur dia memendam sakit hati pada suami yang mengabaikanya. Sakura menjalankan semua tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri tapi Sasuke begitu nyamannya tidak berusaha dengan dalih dia tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan. 'Mungkin aku terlalu baik dan pemaaf'

"Sarada, Papa akan pulang bila dia memang mau pulang. Kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras hanya untuk menyenangkan papa mu" Jawab Sakura. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sarada berharap terlalu banyak. Dia perlu dengan serius bertanya pada suaminya apa dia berniat menjalankan peran seorang ayah atau tidak.

Bila memang Sasuke tidak berniat maka biarlah dia menceritakan sebuah kebenaran pada putrinya. Lebih baik dia kecewa sekali mengetahui ayahnya tidak perduli daripada kecewa berkali-kali dengan kebohongan demi kebohongan. Sakura juga sudah lelah membuat segala alasan untuk membela sang suami.

.

.

Sasuke masih berada dikantornya bekerja. Orang bilang dia workaholic tapi pria itu tidak perduli. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kesuksesannya. Apapun yang dia lakukan dia selalu merasa lebih inferior dari kakaknya. Itachi selalu melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna terkadang Sasuke kesal bila dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan sementara sang kakak tanpa terlihat bersusah payah bisa langsung sukses. Walau terkadang iri tapi dia bangga dengan kakaknya.

Dua tahun yang lalu Itachi menghilang. Seharusnya dia senang dia tidak lagi berada di bawah bayang-bayang sang kakak. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibanding-bandingkan. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Hanya selang enam bulan setelah kematian orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan mendadak Itachi meghilang. Tidak seorang pun yang dia sewa mampu mendapatkan petunjuk. Sasuke sangat terpukul dan depresi satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya berhenti memikirkan rasa kehilangan itu hanya dengan tengelam dalam kesibukan. Dia ingin membuktikan pada Itachi Kalau dia mampu menyandang nama besar Uchiha. Sasuke masih berharap kakaknya hidup disuatu tempat.

Suara langkah terdengar memasuki kantornya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari proposal proyek terbarunya untuk menatap wanita berambut merah yang berdiri bersedekap di depan mejanya.

"Karin, Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang"

"Kita harus membicarakan soal hubungan kita Sasuke" Wanita itu terdengar serius

"Berapa kali harus aku jelaskan Karin, kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Aku tidur dengan mu bukan berarti aku punya perasaan untukmu. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti hal yang begitu simple" Sasuke begitu logis dan dingin tidak sedikitpun dia memperhatikan wanita itu hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu" Bibir nya gemetar menahan emosi yang hendak tumpah ruah.

"Karin aku tak pernah menjanjikan mu apa-apa. Kau tahu aku sudah menikah dan kau yang merayuku"

"Kau brengsek Sasuke, teganya memanfaatkanku" Kemarahannya pun meluap.

"Dengar Karin, Aku tidak menipumu, aku juga tidak berbohong. Berapa kali aku sudah bilang aku tidak mencintaimu tapi kau tetap delusional. Kita akhiri saja semua omong kosong ini. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk dramamu. Bila kau masih ingin bekerja disini lakukan dengan professional. Kalu memang tidak bisa tolong serahkan surat pengunduran dirimu segera. Bila kau sudah selesai berbicara silahkan keluar dari kantorku" Sasuke bahkan tidak memandang Karin dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Karin yang berlari menangis ke luar dari kantor jatuh menabrak Suigetsu. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan menarik Karin berdiri. Melihat air mata membasahi pipi wanita berambut merah itu Suigetsu menghembuskan nafas panjang 'Kapan Karin akan jera' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Boss lagi ya, Karin sudah berapa kali aku menasehatimu jangan melacurkan diri dengan lelaki beristri apa lagi boss kita. Kau tau semua orang kantor memanggilmu wanita jalang"

"Kau brengsek Suigetsu" Karin marah, mengapa dirinya di kelilingi para pria insensitive dan bodoh. Bukanya menawarkan simpati laki-laki ini malah menghinanya.

"Itu kenyataan Karin, Kau tau bagaimana boss kita memperlakukan istrinya mengapa kau berpikir dia akan memperlakukan mu dengan berbeda semua orang juga tahu Sasuke itu dingin seperti es batu"

"Aku.." Karin terdiam tidak tahu mau menjawab apa

"Dengar, Aku selalu menasehatimu karena aku perduli padamu. Tapi bila kau masih kekuh untuk mengejar Sasuke silahkan saja, sakit hati dan penghinaan adalah resiko yang kau tanggung dan jangan mengeluh padaku lagi"

Suigetsu meninggalkan wanita itu untuk membawa beberapa berkas pada Sasuke. Pria itu memang suka berbicara ceplas-ceplos dan agak kasar tapi dia selalu berbicara apa adanya. Suigetsu ingin Karin cepat sadar dan move on. Sasuke tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

Sakura haruno mengerang melihat jadwal piketnya hari ini. Kamar 304 lagi. Sakura engan berurusan dengan pasien yang sok playboy dan mesum itu. tapi pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan Dia cukup menutup telinganya dan mengabaikan rayuan gombal pria itu.

"Pagi, Tuan Hatake bagaimana kondisi anda"

"Ah, Dokter melihat wajah cantikmu saya merasa lebih baik"

Kening wanita itu langsung berkedut, bila dia menuruti kata hatinya pria itu sudah akan menerima bogem mentahnya. Sakura hanya bisa mengulang-ulang mantra 'sabar…sabar…sabar' dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya kau memang baik-baik saja tuan Hatake. Tapi saya peringatkan bila anda tidak mau tinggal di rumah sakit ini lebih lama sebaiknya anda berhenti menggoda saya"

"tsk..tsk..tsk… Anda mau menyakiti seorang pasien yang lemah dan tidak berdaya dokter haruno, Saya tidak menyangka anda wanita yang sangat kejam" Ucap pria itu dengan lebay-nya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, 'heran mengapa para suster nge-fans dengan pasien yang satu ini'

Sakura mulai memeriksa kaki pasiennya yang di balut gips, Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja penyembuhan berjalan dengan normal. Sakura mencatat semua informasi dan akhirnya lega dia bisa meninggalkan kamar Ini segera "Kondisi kaki anda masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk mempercepat penyembuhan. Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu"

Kakashi Hatake memandang mata hijau wanita itu dengan serius "Dokter mengapa kau begitu serius dan tegang saya nyaris tidak melihat anda tersenyum. Apa Suamimu tidak memuaskan di tempat tidur?"

Sakura meledak dan marah "Tuan Hatake pertanyaan macam apa itu, Aku bisa menuntut anda dengan pasal pelecehan sexual. Mengapa anda begitu ingin tahu soal kehidupan pribadi saya"

Pria itu bersandar dengan relaxnya, tidak perduli dokter di hadapannya tengah mendidih dan hampir meluap "Menurutku dokter, Anda terlihat tidak bahagia. Anggap saja ini saran dari orang yang hidup lebih lama dari dirimu. Bila anda punya masalah jangan dibiarkan berlarut-larut cari lah solusinya karena diam saja tidak akan menyelesaikannya, Kau tahu dokter bersenang-senanglah sedikit dan bila kau butuh seseorang untuk sekedar fun, Kau bisa mencariku disini" Pria itu mengerling pada Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Ah, Kau playboy mesum" Sakura berbalik pergi dengan marah. Saking kesalnya Sakura berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya lalu dia menabrak sesuatu yang keras

"Ouch Sakit" Sakura memegang hidungnya yang terbentur dada keras seorang pria. Folder yang dia bawa jatuh ke lantai. Sepasang lengan kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak jatuh akibat efek tabrakan itu

"Maaf, Anda tidak apa-apa" Suara baritone pria itu terdengar khawatir menanyakan keadaannya.

Mata hijau sakura memandang pria yang masih memegangnya, Dia tinggi dan sedikit kurus. Rambut merahnya tersisir rapi tapi profil yang paling mencolok pria itu punya tattoo kanji "Ai" di dahinya. Dia berpakaian layaknya seorang bisnisman tapi penampilannya jauh dari pria-pria membosankan yang kerap menjadi kolega suaminya dan ada aura berbahaya dan misterius terpancar dari matanya yang tajam. Tidak setiap hari Sakura bertemu Rocker dalam balutan setelan bisnis. Pria kantoran mana yang menghiasi matanya dengan eye liner hitam sungguh nyentrik.

Pria itu membaca tanda pengenal yang tersemat di dada wanita itu " Dokter Sakura Haruno, Maaf apa anda tahu dimana pasien bernama Kakashi Hatake dirawat?"

"Ruang 304, Maaf sudah menabrak anda. Saya akan lebih hati-hati" Pria itu melepaskan Sakura dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Kakashi dirawat.

'Rambut pink dan mata hijau, sungguh kombinasi yang aneh' pikir pria berambut merah itu.

"Hallo, Kakashi-san bagaimana kondisi mu?" Pria berambut merah itu bertanya pada Koleganya.

"Sepertinya aku akan masih lama berada di rumah sakit, Bagaimana progress negosiasi kita dengan Uchiha corps.?"

"Aku kesini untuk melaporkan Sasuke masih tidak setuju dengan kontrak yang aku usulkan, Kita masih belum menemukan kata sepakat. Mengapa kau harus mengalami kecelakaan saat kritis seperti ini. Padahal aku memerlukanmu untuk meyakinkan Sasuke menyerahkan proyek itu padaku. Kontrak dengan Uchiha ini sangat penting untuk perusahaanku. Bila aku gagal mendapatkan tender proyek ini terpaksa aku harus mem-PHK ribuan pekerja di suna"

"Hm.. Kau tahu Gaara, Aku menemukan info menarik. 40% Saham Uchiha dipegang oleh istrinya dan sebenarnya wanita itu punya kekuasaan untuk mem-veto keputusan Sasuke. Tapi istrinya engan ikut campur urusan bisnis. Mungkin kita bisa mempengaruhi nyonya Uchiha untuk memberikan kita sedikit keuntungan"

"Memang apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk merubah pikiran Nyonya Uchiha? Wanita itu hampir tidak pernah tampil di depan umum dan aku juga tidak mengenalnya dan menurut rumor dia selalu menurut dengan suaminya. Tidak mungkin kita mengadu Sasuke dengan Istrinya"

"hm..jangan terlalu pesimis dulu Gaara, Kita bisa mendekati wanita itu, Siapa tau dengan sedikit bujukan dia mau membantu kita menekan Sasuke. Apa kau mau perusahaan yang didirikan oleh ayahmu bangkrut di tanganmu"

"Jadi bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan nyonya Uchiha?" Gaara mempertimbangkan dengan serius saran Kakashi, dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya.

"Wanita itu bekerja disini. Dia seorang dokter dan masih menggunakan nama gadisnya. Oh ya aku juga mencoba merayu wanita itu tapi sepertinya tidak mempan. Sakura Haruno wanita yang sangat serius"

"Ah, Dokter Haruno? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, Rambut pink dan mata hijau?" Gaara mengingat-ingat lagi rupa wanita yang telah di tabraknya tadi "Dia cantik, Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah mengajaknya ke acara pertemuan bisnis"

"Itulah yang perlu kita cari tahu. Jadi Gaara, Strategi kita sekarang adalah mendekati Sakura Haruno, kau mengerti dan jangan terlalu terang-terangan. Kita butuh kepercayaannya" Ujar Kakashi serius.

.

.

Sakura Haruno membaca email dari suaminya,

 **Sakura tolong persiapkan jamuan bisnis untuk direktur perusahaan kanzaki, buat reservasi untuk 12 orang di restaurant ginza untuk besok jam tujuh malam**

 **Terima kasih.**

Wanita itu kesal, Sekalinya Sasuke mengabarinya hanya untuk menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu. Kemana wanita jalang yang selalu mengikutinya itu, bukankah ini pekerjaan Karin. Sepertinya Sakura harus mengunjungi sang suami di kantor, benar kata teman-temannya dia tidak boleh selalu diam dan menurut saja. Hell, Dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk Sasuke.

Sakura haruno melangkah dengan dagu terangkat, dengan langkah pasti dia menekan tombol lift untuk menemui suaminya. Sebenarnya Sakura benci mengunjungi kantor Sasuke dia tidak suka dengan tatapan kasihan dan simpati yang diberikan oleh karwayan suaminya. Semua orang disana tahu apa yang terjadi antara sang boss dan sekretarisnya yang berambut merah itu. Sakura pun mendengar gossip-gosip itu tapi dia selalu pura-pura buta dan tuli.

Sakura tiba di lantai kantor suaminya berada, Dia heran tidak menemukan wanita jalang itu disana, Biasanya Karin akan menyapanya dengan sinis dan mencemoohnya. Wanita berambut merah itu dengan terang-terangan menunjukan permusuhan dengan dirinya.

Sakura menghempaskan pintu dengan keras, dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen.

Mendengar pintu terbuka dengan kencang Sasuke mendongak hanya untuk menemukan istrinya berdiri di hadapannya. 'Ya tuhan, ada apa lagi, dua hari berturut-turut dia di konfrontasi oleh wanita' Mata hijau wanita itu berkilat-kilat oleh amarah dan determinasi

Cukup sudah suaminya menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Kemana Sekretaris mu?, Aku terkejut kau mengirim email padaku"

"Kau lihat sendiri Karin tidak ada, Dia mengundurkan diri makanya aku meminta tolong padamu. Apa kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu? aku tidak punya waktu Sakura"

Sakura tersenyum sarkastik "Oh Aku bersedih Sasuke,Sekretaris mu yang cakap itu meninggalkanmu aku yakin kau adalah seorang boss dan kekasih yang sangat baik"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku mau membicarakan tentang Sarada, Kau tidak memberikannya perhatian sedikitpun. Apa kau tidak mengerti betapa sedihnya anak itu? Dengar Sasuke bila kau tidak berniat menjalankan peranmu sebagai seorang ayah aku akan memberitahu Sarada semuanya. Aku lelah terus menerus berbohong padanya hanya untuk tetap membuat dia percaya kau seorang ayah yang baik"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, Dia memandang photo di atas mejanya, Itu photo terakhir yang mereka ambil sebelum semua menjadi lebih buruk. Itachi dan Sasuke yang tengah mengendong sarada yang berusia empat tahun. Sasuke merasa bersalah pada putrinya dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengabaikan satu-satunya orang yang sedarah dengannya.

"Sasuke bila kau tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan kami katakan saja, Aku dengan senang hati menceraikanmu. Kau selalu berkata tidak mengingkan pernikahan ini, kau selalu merasa aku menjebakmu seolah aku melakukan dosa besar dan kau tidak bisa memaafkannya. Setelah semua yang aku lakukan kau masih berniat menghukumku. Aku merasa sudah cukup Sasuke kau sudah mempermalukan aku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau berselingkuh dengan Karin. Kau mengabaikanku aku diam saja. Aku bisa mengerti bila kau tidak ingin menjalankan peranmu sebagai suami. Tapi kau keterlaluan menyakiti anak yang tidak berdosa. Hanya untuk membuatku lebih sengsara"

"Sakura aku.." belum selesai pria itu bicara Sakura menyelanya.

Semua yang dia simpan dalam hati tumpah keluar "Tidak usah membela diri Sasuke. Kau begitu egois hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku selalu memberimu kesempatan dan kau menyia-nyiakannya. Aku akan mengajukan gugatan cerai ke pengadilan dan bila kau tidak sedikitpun menunjukan minat pada sarada aku akan sepenuhnya mengambil alih hak asuh anak dan tidak mengijinkanmu menemuinya lagi dan dia akan menjadi Sarada Haruno, bukan Uchiha"

Semua perasaan yang dipendamnya tumpah ruah, Kesepian yang ditangungnya. Kemarahan karena pengabaiannya, Kesedihan dan Sakit hati karena pengkianatan. Cinta nya untuk sang suami adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia pikirkan. Sakura haruno untuk pertama kalinya sejak tujuh tahun menikah menangis di hadapan sang suami "Sasuke aku juga berhak untuk bahagia"

Wanita itu berbalik pergi. Pernikahan itu tanggung jawab dua pihak. Bila hanya satu saja yang berusaha memperbaiki semuanya tidak akan pernah berhasil. Sakura sudah melakukan apa yang dia bisa agar pernikahan ini berjalan tapi Suaminya tidak melakukan apapun. Ini kesempatan terakhir Sasuke untuk membangun jembatan itu. Bila dia tidak menginginkanya biarlah semuanya kandas Sakura lelah berpura-pura kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke termenung di kantornya, Seharusnya dia senang Sakura akan menceraikannya. Tapi mengapa dia terganggu dengan air mata wanita itu. Sakura tidak pernah menanggis dan marah apapun yang dia lakukan Sakura selalu menerimanya. Apa yang mendadak merubah sikap Sakura? Pikirannya melayang pada sosok bocah perempuan yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya 'Sarada, Aku harus minta maaf padanya'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dysfunctional Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura sibuk mengecek Apartement barunya, sepertinya dia harus melakukan sedikit renovasi. Dia senang menemukan tempat yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan sekolah Sarada. Apartement itu masih kosong dia belum memindahkan barang-barangnya dari rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dia bahkan belum memberitahu putrinya kalau mereka akan pindah rumah. Dia masih mencari cara untuk menjelaskan keputusan berat yang dia ambil agar bocah berusia enam tahun itu mengerti.

Sakura mengunci apartement itu dan bergegas menemui sahabatnya Ino. Pagi ini dia sudah mengajukan berkas gugatan cerai ke pengadilan. Tentu saja mereka menyarankan Sakura untuk melakukan konseling pernikahan dahulu sebelum benar-benar mengajukan gugatan tapi wanita berambut pink itu seratus persen yakin pernikahan mereka sudah tidak di bisa di selamatkan dan Sakura juga sudah menunjuk pengacara. jadi dia dan Sasuke tinggal tanda tangan dan semuanya akan resmi bubar.

Tidak banyak yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Sasuke karena semua sudah jelas tertulis di perjanjian pra-nikah mereka. Lagipula Sakura tidak akan menuntut harta gono-gini dari pria yang dia sudah nikahi selama tujuh tahun itu. Pekerjaanya sebagai dokter sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dia dan Sarada. Dia senang dengan keputusannya mempertahankan pekerjaan walaupun dia menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Mungkin dia mengemis cinta dan perhatian pada lelaki itu tapi jangan sampai dia juga harus mengemis uang. Seburuk-buruknya dia jadi wanita Sakura masih punya harga diri. Lagipula Sakura mewarisi 40% saham Uchiha corp dari ayahnya.

Wanita itu itu merapikan rambut dan pakiannya sebelum turun dari mobil. Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang sudah duduk di café menunggunya. Ino terlihat sesegar bunga mawar yang baru dipetik. Terkadang Sakura iri, Hidup sahabatnya tampak begitu sempurna. Dia punya pekerjaan yang dia sukai. Suami yang perhatian dan mencintainya serta anak laki-laki yang pintar dan tampan.

"Hey Sakura, Aku sudah memesankan kopi favorite mu" Seru wanita berambut pirang itu

"Tidak kau campur dengan sianida kan pig?" Sakura bercanda.

"No, Aku tidak iri denganmu. Siapa yang akan menemaniku bergosip bila kau mati"

"Siapa tau kau masih mengincar suamiku pig, tapi tenang saja kau tidak perlu membunuhku untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi duda"

Ino mengangkat alisnya yang melengkung sempurna "Apa ada yang belum kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Aku baru saja mengajukan gugatan cerai"

Diluar dugaan sahabatnya malah tersenyum "Aku senang kau memutuskan mengakhirinya, Bodoh bila kau terus mencoba bertahan"

"Aku tau aku bodoh Ino, tapi sulit sekali mengakui kalau kita telah melakukan kesalahan dan gagal. Kau tau betapa buruknya pandangan masyarakat soal bercerai. Dulu aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai wanita gagal tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak perduli lagi"

"Kau benar tapi tidak usah malu bila kita gagal. Gagal itu wajar kau sudah berusaha dan tidak usah mendengarkan omongan orang. Sakura kebahagiaanmu adalah tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Lagipula bercerai adalah hal yang lumrah saat ini banyak orang berpikir lebih baik berpisah daripada hidup tidak bahagia dalam kepura-puraan. Lagi pula hal seperti itu juga kurang baik untuk perkembangan anak-anak"

"Gampang untukmu berbicara pig, Kau tidak mengalaminya. Ini hal yang sangat berat untukku. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sarada"

" Coba jelaskan sesimple mungkin, Kau akan terkejut mendapati anak-anak lebih pintar dan pengertian daripada yang kau kira"

"Aku iri padamu Ino, Pernikahanmu lancar-lancar saja"

Ino tersenyum kecil "Tidak ada pernikahan yang lancar-lancar saja. Aku hanya tidak mengumbar aib pernikahan kami. Tapi aku beruntung Suamiku mau bekerja sama dan pengertian. Bila dia cuek dan dingin-dingin saja seperti suamimu pasti aku sudah cerai juga. Aku belum pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun tapi aku dan Sai sama sama pernah berselingkuh"

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Ino "kenapa bisa Ino bukankah kalian saling mencintai"

"Kau naïf Sakura, Cinta itu bisa berubah seiring waktu. Lagipula menjalankan rumah tangga itu lebih sulit dari sekedar pacaran, Aku kesal padanya. Aku merasa dia tidak banyak membantu dan memberikan perhatian ketika aku stress mengurus rumah dan anak hampir tiap hari aku marah-marah tapi dia tidak terima karena menurut dirinya dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Mata ino menerawang menceritakan kembali masa-masa sulit pernikahannya.

"Lalu, Masa karena begitu saja kalian selingkuh?" Mata hijau Sakura membesar tidak percaya masalah sepele membuat orang berselingkuh.

"Masalahnya kami berdua merasa tidak bahagia Sakura, Awalnya Sai diam menghindari perdebatan tapi lama-lama dia muak padaku yang menurutnya selalu mengatur, menuntut dan marah-marah. Kami bertemu orang lain yang memberi angin segar di tengah konflik rumah tangga kami. Syukurnya kami cepat menyadari prioritas kami adalah Inojin dan mengerti kami sama-sama bersalah karena tidak berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dan mengerti malah saling ngotot dan menyalahkan. Tapi tentu saja hubungan kami tidak sama seperti ketika belum tujuh tahun menikah Aku dan Sai sekarang merasa kami lebih mirip saudara daripada kekasih"

"Paling tidak kau punya kenangan manis masa-masa mesra dengan Suamimu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah pacaran dan Sasuke tidak memperlakukan aku dengan manis"

Temannya menyeringai " Aku lupa Nona Sakura tidak pernah berkencan, Dulu kau hanya sibuk dengan buku-buku medis dan obsesimu pada Sasuke yang terus-terusan menolakmu"

"Diam kau Pig, Aku bukan jalang sepertimu yang doyan party dan gonta-ganti cowok"

"Hey, Mungpung kau akan segera menjanda, mengapa kau tidak mencoba berkencan"

"Ide apa itu Ino, Aku belum resmi bercerai sampai Sasuke menandatangani berkasnya apa pikiran putriku nanti"

"Sarada tak perlu tau, Pergilah keluar dan nikmati menghabisakan waktu dengan pria-pria yang menarik"

"Akan ku pikirkan pig" Wanita berambut pink itu menghabiskan isi cangkir kopinya, Sahabatnya terkadang ada benarnya. Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima saran orang lain dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri pantas saja Sasuke membencinya.

"Aku teringat Naruto dulu mengejar-ngejar dirimu. Andai kata kau membuka mata mu dan berhenti mengejar Sasuke, Mungkin sekarang kau akan bahagia bersama Naruto. Lihat saja bagaimana dia memperlakukan Hinata"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sudahlah Ino, Aku tidak akan menyesali pilihan yang aku buat dulu, Sekarang aku fokus dengan diriku dan putriku saja"

"Betul Sakura, Banyak hal yang harus kau tata ulang"

.

.

Di kantor Sasuke, tampak sosok pria berambut pirang bermata biru sedang menghela nafas panjang, punggungnya bersandar dengan santai di kursi dan kakinya naik ke atas meja sang CEO,

"Baka, turunkan kaki mu dari mejaku" Hardik Sasuke pada kawannya.

"Aku lelah teme, Aku ingin pulang menemui anak dan istriku di rumah" Naruto seharian ini mondar-mandir meeting bersama client dan share holder lainya. Harinya berakhir dengan meeting di kantor sahabatnya hingga larut

"Kalau begitu keu setujui saja semua usulku dan kita bisa bubar"

"Tidak bisa teme, proposal yang kau ajukan hanya menguntungkan uchiha corp, itu harus di revisi"

"Kalau begitu berpikirlah, coba berikan aku ide yang lebih baik"

"Argh.. terserah kau saja deh kalau begitu, Aku sudah telat Hinata pasti sudah selesai makan malam bersama Boruto pasti bakalan mengamuk. Kau tidak ingin pulang teme?" Pria itu mengucek-kucek rambut pirangnya frustasi. Dia paling tidak suka mengecewakan keluarganya. Tadi pagi dia berjanji pada mereka untuk pulang makan malam tapi dia malah terjebak di kantor Sasuke.

" Aku malas masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dibereskan"Jawab pria itu datar

Naruto memandang sahabatnya tajam "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Sakura, tapi jangan terus-terusan jadi orang brengsek"

Sasuke menghindari tatapan itu, karena Naruto benar dia memang pria brengsek "Sakura mau menceraikanku"

Mendengar berita itu Naruto bukannya simpati pria itu malah menyeringai lebar "Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan mengakhiri kebodohannya"

"Mengapa kau terlihat senang? Kau masih punya perasaan pada Sakura?"

"Teme, Aku peduli padanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Kadang aku ingin menonjokmu karena kau bersikap begitu acuh padanya. Coba kau pikirkan lagi wanita mana yang pernah perduli dan berkorban untukmu. Wanita-wanita yang datang padamu hanya tertarik pada wajah tampan dan kekayaanmu tapi begitu kau menunjukan sikap aslimu mereka semua pada kabur. Pikirkan Sasuke apa kau benar-benar membenci Sakura atau kau hanya pura-pura membencinya karena ego mu yang tinggi tidak mau menerima fakta wanita yang memaksa dan memanipulasimu untuk menikah berhasil mencuri hatimu"

"Tak usah dibahas lagi, Semua asumsimu salah"

"Ya sudah, Kuharap kau tidak menyesal nantinya. Besok aku datang lagi menandatangani kontraknya" Naruto berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

Sebelum pria berambut pirang melewati pintu, Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan "Kau tau aku brengsek tapi mengapa masih berteman denganku"

Naruto menoleh dan memberikan senyum lebar khasnya "Mungkin aku memang Idiot seperti yang kau bilang, tapi aku percaya semua orang punya sisi baik walau kasat mata. Sasuke aku merasa dibalik sifatmu yang angkuh, dingin dan menyebalkan kau masih punya hati" Lalu Pria berambut pirang itu berlalu.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Sasuke kembali menyibukan diri dengan memeriksa dokumen-dokumennya, Matanya terpaku pada file yang dibawa Nara Shikamaru tadi pagi. Pengacara itu memintanya mengisi berkas perceraian agar semua cepat diproses tapi dia engan melakukannya. Harusnya dia merasa senang dan lega tapi mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa tergangu.

.

.

Suara air mengalir dari keran dapur keluarga Uchiha, dengan cepat Sakura membilas piring-piring kotor yang mereka gunakan untuk makan malam. Sarada telah masuk ke kamarnya bersiap untuk tidur. Wanita berambut pink itu memantapkan hati untuk memberi tahu putri kecilnya apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sakura mengetuk pintu, Dia bisa melihat cahaya lampu berpendar dari sela-sela pintu. Putrinya belum tertidur. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura masuk ke dalam. Wanita itu menemukan Sarada sedang duduk di ranjang memeluk boneka beruang coklat yang dihadiahkan Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Pria itu sendiri tidak muncul di pesta. Dan Sakura yakin Sasuke menyuruh sekretarisnya memilihkan hadiah itu.

"Mama, mau membacakan cerita sebelum sarada tidur?"

"Tidak Sarada, Mama mau memberitahumu kita akan pindah rumah" Sakura duduk di pinggir tempat tidur memandang wajah putrinya yang begitu mirip dengan sang suami.

"Mengapa kita pindah?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menyampaikan keputusannya tanpa menyakiti hati gadis kecil itu "Mama dan Papa memutuskan untuk berpisah" Sungguh Sakura tidak tega menghancurkan harapan seorang anak yang ingin mempunyai keluarga lengkap, tapi dia tidak akan bisa selamanya menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa perkawinan mereka begitu berantakan.

Sarada memeluk boneka beruang itu semakin erat "Mengapa mama?"

"Sarada, Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti" Sakura mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku sering melihat mama menangis, Apa karena papa? Sarada paham papa tidak perduli pada kita"

Gadis kecil itu mulai terisak menumpahkan kekecewaannya, Sakura memeluk putrinya dengan erat "Maafkan kami sayang, tapi mama mohon jangan benci papa mu"

Gadis itu masih terus menangis, Sakura memeluk dan mengusap rambut Sarada mencoba menenangkan putrinya "Shttt..Shttt… Mama mencintaimu dan Kita akan selalu bersama"

Gadis berusia enam tahun menangis hingga lelah dan tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di gerbang Sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya dia datang ke tempat ini atas kesadaran sendiri. Rasa bersalah mengerogoti jiwanya. Sosok gadis kecil berkacamata yang dia tunggu sedang berjalan keluar bersama miniatur Naruto.

"Sarada" Panggil pria itu.

Sarada melihat papanya berdiri di gerbang, Dia merindukan sang ayah tapi gadis kecil itu terlanjur sakit hati. Dia tidak berlari, memeluk dan mencium papa yang selalu dia idolakan. Bola mata hitamnya yang dulu begitu lugu dan riang. Kini terlihat dingin.

"Papa? Mengapa kau kemari?"

Sasuke berjongkok dan menatap mata yang sama seperti miliknya "Papa minta maaf"

Sarada menunduk memandangi ujung sepatunya "Mama bilang aku tak boleh membencimu, Karena papa tetaplah papaku meskipun kalian berpisah"

Sasuke terkejut Sakura masih mencoba membuat hubungan dia dan putrinya tetap baik "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Sarada?"

Wajah sedih anak itu membuat hati Sasuke disesaki penyesalan. Dia sengaja tak pernah meluangkan waktu dan memberikan perhatian. Tanpa dia sadari dia telah membuat putrinya merasa tidak di inginkan dan rendah diri.

"Tetaplah jadi papa ku, Minta maaf dan berbaikan dengan Mama. Aku ingin papa dan mama bersama" Ucap anak itu

"Sarada, Papa tidak bisa melakukan semua itu tapi papa berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa" Sasuke mengelus lembut kepala anak gadisnya.

Gadis kecil itu marah dan berteriak "Papa, Mengapa tidak mau berbaikan? Walau mama bilang aku tak boleh membencimu tapi aku benci padamu. papa sudah membuat mama menangis tiap malam dan tidak pernah perduli padaku. Padahal aku sayang papa. Papa Jahat. Aku tidak butuh papa yang jahat"

Bocah itu berlari meningalkan Sasuke dan Boruto mengejarnya dari belakang. Bocah Uzumaki itu kebingungan karena Sarada mulai menangis.

Sarada berhenti di tempat parkir, tangisnya belum berhenti

"Sarada, Kau tak apa-apa. Mengapa kau marah pada paman Sasuke?" Boruto menghawatirkan temannya.

"Papa tidak mau minta maaf pada mama, dan mama akan meningalkan papa"

Bocah lelaki itu tidak mengerti urusan orang dewasa,tapi dia tidak suka temannya sedih "Sarada berhenti menangis, Aku janji akan memberikanmu jatah puddingku"

Sarada memandang Boruto tidak percaya "Benar, aku boleh makan puddingmu"

"Iya, asal kau berhenti menangis" Bocah pirang itu mengangguk-angguk

Gadis itu tersenyum melupakan kekesalannya hanya karena sebuah pudding.

"Nii-chan" Himawari berteriak melambaikan tangan. Hinata mengandeng Himawari turun dari mobil

Wanita berambut biru itu bergegas memanggil dua bocah yang harus dia urus "Sarada, Boruto…Ayo kita pulang"

"Iya" Teriak mereka kompak. Sarada dan Boruto berlari menuju mobil.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura harus lembur lagi terpaksa dia menitipkan Sarada pada bersyukur istri sahabatnya itu sangat baik. Hinata dengan senang hati mengurus putrinya ketika dia sibuk. Sakura kini sebatang kara. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia tidak punya saudara. Saat-saat sulit seperti ini dia senang punya teman yang bisa diandalkan. Wanita itu mengecek jadwal piketnya dan merasa lega dia tidak perlu mengunjungi ruang 304. Dengan Mood nya yang sedang jelek dia tidak akan tahan mendengarkan ochehan mesum pasien bernama Kakashi Hatake

Sabaku Garaa baru saja selesai mengunjungi Kakashi ketika melihat Dokter berambut pink itu berjalan melewati koridor

"Dokter Haruno"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura berhenti dan menoleh. Dia melihat pria bertatto 'Ai' yang beberapa hari lalu ditabraknya mendekat. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, dokter bisa minta waktu mu sebentar" Seperti kata Kakashi dia harus mendekati wanita itu

"Iya, Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawabnya Sopan.

"Bisakah kita pergi minum kopi ada yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda"

Mata Sakura melebar, Ini pertama kalinya pria asing mengajaknya minum kopi "Maaf, tapi anda Siapa?"

"Oh, Maaf Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, Nama saya Sabaku Gaara" Pria itu membuat gesture untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Tuan Sabaku" Sakura menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum "Mengapa anda ingin bicara dengan saya"

"Saya butuh bantuan anda" Gaara tidak setuju dengan Ide Kakashi untuk memperalat wanita itu. Dia memutuskan untuk minta bantuan pada wanita itu secara baik-baik.

Mendengar sedikit nada frustasi dalam suara pria itu Sakura merasa perlu paling tidak mendengar masalah pria itu. "Baiklah saya punya waktu dua puluh menit untuk mendengar anda setelah shift saya berakhir satu jam lagi"

Gaara merasa lega wanita itu setuju untuk mendengarkannya "Terima kasih, saya tunggu di kafe lantai dasar"

"Ok, Sama-sama" Sakura pun melanjukan pekerjaannya.

Gaara menatap punggung wanita berambut pink yang telah berlalu. Sekarang ia harus berusaha meyakinkan wanita itu untuk membantunya. Nasib perusahaanya bergantung pada keputusan Sakura Haruno.


End file.
